1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emission device and a display device, and more particularly, to a light emission device and a display device using the light emission device as a light source.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emission device has a first substrate on which electron emission regions and driving electrodes are provided and a second substrate on which a phosphor layer and an anode electrode are provided. The light emission device emits visible light by exciting the phosphor layer using electrons emitted from the electron emission regions.
A sealing member is provided at or near the peripheries of the first and second substrates between the substrates to seal them together to form a vacuum vessel. The interior of the vacuum vessel is exhausted to a degree of vacuum of about 10−6 Torr. The light emission device may be used as a light source of a display device having a passive type display panel such as a liquid crystal panel.
In the conventional light emission device, an edge of the first substrate extends to outside of the vacuum vessel and an electrode pad is located on a surface of the extended edge portion of the first substrate. The electrode pad is electrically connected to a connecting member, and the connecting member is bent to face a rear surface of the first substrate after passing over a lateral surface of the first substrate and is connected to a circuit board assembly fixed on a rear surface of the first substrate.
Therefore, a significantly large inactive area that does not emit visible light exists at outside of the vacuum vessel. This causes an increase in the size of the display device. In addition, since the connecting member is bent many times, the contact stability between the electrode pad and the connecting member is deteriorated and thus there may be a contact error between the driving electrodes and the circuit board assembly.